This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claim. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Recently, flat panel televisions and other flat panel display screens have become popular among consumers as prices have fallen. One appeal of flat panel displays is the increased ability to mount the flat panel display in various locations where traditional “tube” displays could not be easily located. One such popular location is on a wall. As a result of the increased popularity and the increased affordability, more consumers may purchase flat panel televisions with the desire to mount the flat panel display on a wall.
Traditional tube displays are larger, heavier and bulkier than flat panel displays having similar-sized viewing screens. The size, weight and bulk of the traditional tube displays make placing the display in a variety of locations difficult. In many homes, tube displays are located on entertainment centers or shelving units. These entertainment centers and shelving units provide sufficient support for the tube display and allow the tube display to be located at a generally desirable viewing angle. Some of these entertainment centers and shelving units are large and aesthetically unpleasing. In some homes and many non-residential environments, tube displays are connected to overhead mounting systems. These overhead mounting systems themselves are also often heavy and bulky. As a result, these overhead mounting systems typically require professional installation. Once mounted, the tube displays are difficult to move or adjust due to their location overhead and the need for professional installation.
With flat panel displays, systems have been developed that allow a flat panel display to be mounted to various locations, including a wall. Various mounting systems for flat panel displays provide different features. Many existing displays may comprise several pounds of materials which may be required to be connected to a wall even before the flat panel display is connected. As with some of the mounting systems for tube displays, some of the mounting systems for flat-panel displays are complicated and unfamiliar to install, even requiring professional installation. Also, with the decrease in price of many flat panel displays, the cost of a complex mounting system may comprise a greater percentage of the total cost of purchasing and installing a flat panel display than many consumers may desire.
Mounting a flat panel display may be further complicated by the mounting pattern, or the configuration of the mounting regions on the rear of a flat panel display that allow the display to be connected to a mounting system. Many flat panel displays provide mounting regions on the rear of the display to allow the connection of the display to a mounting system. The connection of a mounting system to the flat panel display is often achieved, at least in part, by using screws which engage with these mounting regions on the rear of the display. The mounting pattern may vary from manufacturer to manufacturer and, even within a manufacturer, between models. As a result of the varied mounting patterns on flat panel displays, not all mounting systems may be used with a given flat panel display.